<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a guardian angel by iamirondad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051700">a guardian angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad'>iamirondad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan’s face twisted as she sucked in a sharp breath, “What?”</p><p>Tony’s throat ran dry, “I can’t—"</p><p>“No,” She doubled over,  “You can’t—” She cradled Peter’s bloodied hand to her chest, “You can’t go.”</p><p>Tony rubbed his hand, up and down her arm.</p><p>Morgan swung her head back, sitting straight, “Okay,” She wiped tears out of her eyes, with the back of her hand, “I—I can fix this.”</p><p> <b>TLDR: A 15-year-old Morgan saves Peter's life, and in doing so, Tony learns her secret.</b></p><p> <i>Whumptober: No. 15. Into The Unknown "Magical Healing"</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a guardian angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony remembered the moment that Peter’s life was claimed by Thanos’ lottery. Holding his terrified kid, in his arms, utterly speechless, was something he couldn’t shake.</p><p>Even, in the eleven years since Peter returned, alongside the rest of the fallen, the memory still nagged Tony’s mind and tugged on his heart. He struggled to look at Pete, for the first couple of months without his stomach leaping into his throat.</p><p>Losing someone and getting them back was a strange process.</p><p>Tony forgot, that despite having Peter back, the kid wasn’t invincible.</p><p>Looking back, Tony knew he should have tried harder.</p><p>Perhaps, he should have convinced Peter that the superhero life was not a path to be taken. Instructed him, or pushed him, to throw away the suit, and move on with his life.</p><p>It would have been rich, Iron Man telling Spider-Man to step down, after the biggest battle the universe had ever seen.</p><p>Tony didn’t care, he should have taken the chance, and claimed the title of a <em>hypocrite,</em> with pride.</p><p>If he’d done that, he wouldn’t have found himself, sitting on the floor on a balcony at the Headquarters, under the moonlight of <em>New York City</em>, cradling Peter, as he died.</p><p>It was slower than the first.</p><p>Peter was aware, of what was happening, and he seemed to be okay with it.</p><p>He didn’t scream plea after plea, to be saved.</p><p>He was quiet.</p><p>Tony couldn’t believe it, but the silence, was worse, than the pleading; Peter had accepted the fact that he was going to die, and the knot in Tony’s stomach tightened, at the thought.</p><p>Peter’s head was tucked up, against Tony’s chest, and his legs were sprawled across his lap.</p><p>Tony was holding onto him, as tight as he could without causing him any more harm.</p><p>Peter’s eyes were filled with tears, but his pupils were unfocused, staring up at the night sky, “Tony—”</p><p>Tony flinched, reaching up to comb a trembling hand through Peter’s curls, “Hey…” He scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “It’s okay, I’m here.”</p><p>There was nothing Tony could do.</p><p>It was too late to rush Peter over to the Infirmary, he wouldn’t make the trip.</p><p>Instead, all Tony could do, was hold him, comfort him, love him, knowing that after he drew his final breath, life would never be the same again.</p><p>Peter sunk against his side, “I—” He broke into a violent cough, tugging weakly on Tony’s jacket with his balled fists, he flickered his eyes up, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tony gently shushed him, “I’ve got you, kiddo, nothing bad is gonna happen,” He bent down, pressing a kiss, in the kid’s curls, “Not when I'm here.”</p><p>“I—” Peter stammered, “I-I got the flowers, MJ and I wanted—”</p><p>
  <em>For the wedding. </em>
</p><p>Tony ducked his head, “I know, I know.”</p><p>The balcony doors were thrown open, by heavy hands.</p><p>Tony jumped out of his skin, instinctively pulling Peter closer to his chest.</p><p>Morgan’s scream followed, “Peter!”</p><p>Tony’s heart dropped, “M—”</p><p>“Oh—” Morgan collapsed beside them, her cheeks devoid of color, “Shit—” She cried, “Peter?”  </p><p>Tony reached out, with a single hand, resting it on her arm, “Baby—"</p><p>Morgan’s sob tore through her, “Peter?”</p><p>“Morgan?” Peter blinked slowly, holding his hand up, “Hey—"</p><p>“What—” She locked her hand, around his, “What happened—”</p><p>Peter managed a weak smile, trying to soften the blow, “It’s too late.”</p><p>“No,” Morgan barked sternly, “No, we can fix this.” She snapped her head up, looking to Tony, “Dad’s here, we’re gonna fix this.”</p><p>Tony once carried all six infinity stones, he felt the power of the universe, rage through him, tearing him apart, atom by atom.</p><p>It made open-heart surgery in a cave, seem like a papercut.</p><p>Looking at his daughter, as his son died in his arms, was worse than both.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>Morgan’s face twisted as she sucked in a sharp breath, “What?”</p><p>Tony’s throat ran dry, “I can’t—"</p><p>“No,” She doubled over, “You can’t—” She cradled Peter’s bloodied hand to her chest, “You can’t go.”</p><p>Tony rubbed his hand, up and down her arm.</p><p>Morgan swung her head back, sitting straight, “Okay,” She wiped tears out of her eyes, with the back of her hand, “I—I can fix this.”</p><p>Tony frowned, “Honey?”</p><p>She rolled back her shoulders, knocking off his hand, “I can do this.”</p><p>Tony studied her, “Do what?”</p><p>She raised Peter’s hand, and clasped her other hand around it, “Come on..." </p><p>Tony had no idea what was going on, which was new for him, “What are you—”</p><p>Morgan closed her eyes, drew a shaken breathe, and started murmuring under her breath.</p><p>
  <em>“M—” </em>
</p><p>Tony stopped, not understand what he was seeing.</p><p>A bright yellow light wrapped around Peter’s hand, and whatever it was, was radiating from Morgan.</p><p>The light swarmed, surrounding them, in long stripes.</p><p>It was like a scene straight out of a <em>Disney</em> movie.</p><p>It slowly disappeared, leaving them under the moonlight once more.</p><p>Morgan jerked forward, letting go of a pained breath as she opened her eyes.</p><p>Tony’s jaw dropped.</p><p>Her eyes were glowing an unfamiliar white, she blinked a few times, and they faded back to their usual brown.</p><p>Tony stalled his shock, turning to look at Peter.</p><p>His eyes were closed, but the gaps between each breath were frequent, and his pulse was stronger.</p><p>Friday spoke up, “<em>Boss, my scan indicates that Peter has a 98.7% chance of surviving surgery. I have called for a medical team.”</em></p><p>Morgan dropped down, sitting on her heels, as a look of relief crossed her face.</p><p>Tony stared at her, unsure of what to say.</p><p>The medical team charged, onto the scene, with a gurney, at the ready.</p><p>Cho rushed over, kneeling beside them, “We can take it from here, Tony.”</p><p>Tony turned to her, with teary eyes, “Okay,” He nodded, “Be careful.”</p><p>The team lifted Peter, out of Tony’s arms, onto a gurney.</p><p>Morgan stood, letting her hand fall from her brother’s as they rolled him away, she seemed unsteady on her feet.</p><p>Tony cautiously reached out, locking an arm around her, making sure she didn’t take a nosedive.</p><p>She looked up, blurry-eyed, “I’m okay, Dad.”</p><p>“Sure,” He squeezed her close, “Let’s go and grab something to drink, he’s gonna be in surgery for a while.”</p><p>Tony wasn’t sure what happened, but it seemed his daughter could do with a glucose boost.</p><p>Morgan stepped away, walking in front of him as they headed down to one of the living areas.</p><p>Tony bought two cans of full-sugar cola from the vending machine, “Here,” He handed it over to her.</p><p>“Thanks,” She opened it, and downed it, without taking a second to breathe.</p><p>“You know what,” Tony leaned over, handing her the other, “Take this one.”</p><p>She nodded her gratitude, turning away to drink the other, a little slower than the first.</p><p>Tony perched, on the edge of an armchair.</p><p>Everybody else were on their way up, and it wouldn’t be long until he was met with a wall of questions about Peter.</p><p>Morgan saved him, and he wasn’t even sure how.</p><p>They were only at the Headquarters, to collect a few boxes from a Laboratory. Tony got the alert about Peter, while Morgan was getting coffee, and he hadn’t had the time to leave a note, Friday must have told her.</p><p>They were seriously in the right place, at the right time.</p><p>“Um...” Morgan rubbed the nape of her neck, “Is he gonna be okay?”</p><p>Tony nodded, putting his phone away, “It looks like it.”</p><p>She paced, back and forth, “Are you—” She pointed, “Are you gonna—"</p><p>“Gonna ask about the light show?” He scrunched his nose, “I’m processing it.”</p><p>Morgan wiped her clammy hands together, she hovered by the window, looking out, “Same.”</p><p>“Honey, I’ve seen everything,” He began, “Aliens, Gods - Your brother and I have been to space.” He held up his hand, “You know all this, and Pete having mutated gene still surprises me, but this—”</p><p>She turned, arms crossed, “Me having powers?”</p><p>He breathed, “It’s different.”</p><p>Terrifying was also another word.</p><p>Two superpowered kids were not something Tony had anticipated.</p><p>He slouched his shoulders, “What is this?”</p><p>“I’m inhuman…” She told him, “I think.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “You think?”</p><p>“You know how there’s been an influx of mutated cases, since…” She stammered, “Thanos, Uncle Bruce, and you…used the stones?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p>“I think…one of those…changed me—”</p><p>“Of course,” He stood up, “How long—have you known—”</p><p>She answered, fast, “Two years.”</p><p>“Two years?” Tony squealed, “You've known since you were thirteen?”</p><p>“Yeah,” She confirmed, “I-I—I found an injured bird, and it kinda just happened, it was terrifying—”</p><p>Tony softened his tone, “You should have come to us, baby.”</p><p>“I didn’t wanna worry you,” She smiled, “I’ve done a few times, you know? With Peter mostly, whenever he’s sleeping off injuries.” She lifted her shoulder, in a half shrug, “Nobody noticed.”</p><p>Tony grinned, “Oh, we kinda did.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He walked over, pulling her into a side hug, “We were wondering why Peter’s healing gene was working faster than usual,” He pressed a kiss against her cheek, “Seems like he has a guardian angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>